Scar
by It's a dream
Summary: Song and Zuko's conversation went a little different, Zuko confesses who he really is and Song listens to his story.  /ONE-SHOT STORY


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, wish I did though, oh well, can't have it any other way so whatever.**  
><strong>  
><em>My first one-shot fiction, and my first fanfic that includes Song, I wanted the conversation to end up a little bit different.<br>I hope you'll like this version (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Song and Zuko: Scar<strong>

Song reached her hand towards his scar, but Zuko quickly grabbed her hand tightly which made her look surprised at his sudden move. But she understood what he's been going through, she too had a scar.

"It's okay," Song said, looking over at Junior, who gazed ahead of him. Song grabbed her trousers and shoved it up a bit, revealing a bad scar all over her leg, "they've hurt me too." She said as a hint of sorrow could be heard.

Zuko looked at her with disbelieve, she too? He gazed at her and was seemly deep in thought. He actually felt sorry for her. She'd probably had a bad youth as well, she lost her father, like he lost his mother, he had a scar, she had a scar. The only thing different was that her mother was caring about Song, while Zuko's father pitied him. And not only that, he was the one leading the war as the Fire Lord.

_"Yes! Were travelers."_

_"Mushi and Junior, ha? My name is Song, you two look like you could use some good meal, why don't you stay for dinner?"_

_"My daughter told me you two were refugees, we were once refugees ourselves."_

_"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village, all the man were taken away, that was the last time I saw my father.."_

_"..Oh, Is your father fighting in the war?"_

Zuko blinked a few times and glanced the other way, "I lied," he whispered slowly.

Song wondered what Junior meant, she'd probably heard it wrong, she thought. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I **lied**!" he snapped at her, standing up in his own angriness, a serious expression formed its way on the boys face. Song squeaked at his sudden outburst, but calmed herself.

"..About what?" Song asked him softly, she was confused.

Zuko sighed, he had to calm himself down, nothing good would come from it. He did as he told himself and relaxed himself. Lying felt bad, he wasn't Azula, she was the one who always lies.

"My name isn't Junior," he stated, Song noticed a hint of sorrow in his voice as she looked at him with a confused expression, wondering why he would lie about his name.

"It's Zuko" he said as he turned to her, waiting for her response, Song wondered, where had she heard that name before? It felt familiar, but she couldn't make a person out of it.

"Why would you lie about your name?" She asked, Zuko still glanced the other way. He seemed to ignore the question and said something else instead, "That's not the only thing I've been lying to you about."

"I told you.. about my father right?"

Song blinked a few times, wondering why Zuko brought that subject up, "Yeah, you said he too, fought in the war," as she said those words, she suddenly realized something and turned to him, "is he not fighting in the war?"

"That's not entirely wrong," sincerely said Zuko, "But," he paused himself, this was going to hurt the girl, right? He glared the other way, "I'm not Earth Kingdom."

Song gaped at him in astonishment, _'not Earth Kingdom?' _she thought surprised, but how? –and worse, if he wasn't Earth Kingdom, then what was he? The only option left was the Water Tribe, yes, it must have been the Water Tribe, she thought."Then you're-"

"I'm **Fire Nation**" Zuko interjected.

Song blinked in huge surprise and fear, that, she didn't expect. A mix of feelings went through her whole body as she gaped at the boy in front of her, the boy called 'Zuko'.

"What?" she whispered as she placed her hands over her lips, her eyes widened.

**Fire Nation**, the people who took away her father, who caused nothing more than trouble..  
>But this boy, he didn't seem bad at all, he didn't looked very Fire Nation either, except for his pure golden eyes, which most people of the Fire Nation Royal Family had, she heard from story's around town.<p>

Her eyes widened even wider at this realization, "Are you related to someone of the Royal Family?" she asked him with a trembled voice. She knew she had to calm herself down, but the realization of having a Fire Nation citizen under her care was just.. so unexpected.

Zuko quickly turned to her and gave her a surprised look, Song at the same time, figured that Zuko didn't seemed as bad as she'd thought, but she wondered what caused the surprised look.

"How did you _know_?"

"I- I didn't knew, but not everyone has pure golden eyes," she whispered slowly. No wonder his father fought in the war, he fought against her nation, she didn't know how to feel, she was confused.

"so you really are related to the Royal Family?"

"I am," Zuko said slowly, he looked at her, she noticed he wasn't any real threat for the moment, "or maybe I was," he finished, Song wondered what he meant by saying that.

"I've been banished because I'm too weak,"

Her eyes widened, banished? "That's horrible!" she gasped at him in concern, that was exactly what she thought the Fire Nation was capable of, "who banished you, the Fire Lord?" she asked.

"Yes," Zuko said as he gazed at moon and the stars in the sky, he wondered if someone he knew well would be looking at the very same sky as he did now, "My father said he wanted to teach me respect, so he burned half of my face off, and banished me right after that," he said calmly, as if it were nothing, "I was just thirteen years old when that happened."

_'This is even more horrible that I expected it to be'_ she thought anxious. _'His own father burned his face off? So it was still the Fire Nation's doing!' _She suddenly realized something Zuko said and immediately turned to him, her lips trembled a bit as she said the next words.

"Tell me, y-your father.. is he, the Fire Lord?" she said slowly, a concerned look formed its way on her face, she felt unsure about the situation at the moment. Was he going to attack her? Was he too, going to take her away? Was he the **son **of the Fire Lord?

Zuko glanced away and pinched his eyes together, he kept quiet for a bit, but slowly opened his mouth. "..Yeah" he confessed.

Song stood up as quickly as she heard that simple_ 'yeah' _and with that she didn't moved at all. She just stood, and gazed at the ground.

It remained silence for what felt like minutes, Zuko glared at the forest, while Song glared at the ground, both seemed deep in thought.

"Why?" Song whispered slowly.

Zuko turned to her and looked up. "I can't do anything about being the son of the Fire Lord," he said and paused, "He doesn't see me as his son anyway"

While staring at the ground, she wondered what kind of horrible father he must've had, well his father being the Fire Lord and all already says a lot of things, but doing these kind of things to his own son.. that was just _horrible_. Her second thought rushed through her mind,"That's not what I meant," she said, a bird landed on the ground, she bent down and feed it with bread, "Why didn't you attack us?"

Zuko watched her feeding the bird, "Because there is no reason to attack you," he stated simply as he looked at bird taking a bit out of the bread Song gave it. It somehow reminded him of the times with he and his mother, they used to feed turtle ducks together back home, those were good old times, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Even If I'm supposed to be the Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne, I still don't see any good reason of attacking you and your mother," he said and paused, "that's how I see it anyway."

The bird flew away, Song closed her eyes, she actually felt relieved, this boy, this prince, he could change everything, and with the avatar here, maybe.. they could form a team together?

She brushed her tear away that dripped down her cheek, a smile was forced on her lips and she hugged him quickly.

"Thank you," she whispered, Zuko blinked a few times in surprise and squeaked at her sudden embrace, he tried to jerk away, but Song's grip was too tight.

"I think you would make a perfect Fire Lord"

_-Fin-_


End file.
